The Flaw in the Fic
by Seelrance
Summary: When Booth and Bones finnaly give in to there desires, what happens. And what about Hannah and what will Parker think? This summary sucks, but give it a chance! You'll like it!  Please read and leave reviews so I can go on. It's no fun if no body commen
1. Close your eyes, make a wish

_**Consider this a warning!**__ This is bad, really bad. We've come together to write the worst fanfiction ever, dedicated to __**jenlovesbones**__, aiming to violate good taste, common sense and every single one of her fanfiction rules. Everything beyond this... it's not us – it's evil us... called __**SEELRANCE**__ (you get it, don't you?)._

_Yeah, we thought the song __**2 become 1 **__by____the Spice Girls was perfect for this story. _

**I need some love like I've never needed love before  
>Wanna make love to ya baby<strong>

by nelliesbones

Temperance awoke and she knew that tonight was the night. Her dark hair was splayed out on her pillow, providing a beautiful contrast to the white shade of her sheets, and her cheeks were flushed from the emotions raging inside of her. Imperviousness, strength, anger... it was time to stop playing with words, time to grab life, to grab him.

The early morning sun shone in through her windows, casting dots of sparkling lights on her pale blue sheets, and with determination on her face, Bones got up.

She was humming along with the water that cascaded onto her body, dismissing her every day shower gel and reaching for the rich vanilla oil instead. It was only used for special occasions, but her partner had a special way to lean into her whenever she used it; as if the luscious scent of it lured him straight into her personal space.

And that was exactly what she yearned for. Tonight was the night.

"Seeley..."

Temperance tasted the name on her lips. The name was almost too sweet for such a sturdy guy, but in her secret dreams, alone at night, she had always screamed his given name. Seeley...

A smile played around her full lips, as she dried herself with a towel, debating what to wear. Since they would meet straight after work, it should be practical for the day but hot at the same time. She thought about the crimson red lingerie set she had bought on Angela's advice. The thong was so small that it barely covered her secret haven of lust, and her full breasts almost spilled over the cups of the matching bra.

The purple lace felt sinfully good on her sensitive skin, and a moan was barely suppressed, as Brenn resumed the task of dressing. Whenever she moved, the flimsy fabric created the most delicious friction, and she could barely wait for her partner to see her like this.

A cup of coffee and one ham sandwich later, she was on her way to the lab. It would be a very long day...

-BONES-

It was an uncharacteristically slow Tuesday, and upon arriving in the lab, Temperance knew instantly that the workload was very low. Hodgins and Wendell were busy with a roach race, and she spotted Cam and Angela making out in the corner. It had only been a few weeks ago that the two of them had finally admitted their love, and since Hodgins didn't mind sharing his pregnant wife with another woman, the three of them were very happy in their unorthodox relationship.

It had been straight after Sweets had been abducted, but that was another story.

Brennan waved hello and walked straight into her office. A pile of papers was awaiting her, and she opened her laptop to lose herself in work. Usually very adept at compartmentalizing, the peace of concentration refused to come, though. Tonight was the night, and she was afraid and excited at the same time. The feel of lace hugging her body was a wicked reminder of what she had planned, and every now and then her mind traveled to her partner.

He was undoubtedly the sexiest man she had ever seen, but over the years Tempe had realized that his true asset lay hidden underneath the good looks, had finally accepted that she cared deeply about Seeley Booth.

She opened her laptop with a sigh, but before she had had the chance to accomplish anything, the object of her dreams strolled into her office.

"Hey Bones."

Her pale blue eyes flew to his dark chocolate brown ones, and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

"Booth! What are you doing here? We're supposed to meet tonight."

"I know, just stopping by."

His dark chocolate brown eyes roamed hungrily over her body.

'Damn, she's hot,' Seeley thought, and he could feel an unpleasant tight sensation in his pants.

He shifted uncomfortably, and the movement alerted her pale blue eyes.

Time stood still, as her pale blue eyes widened, realizing his arousal.

Temperance took a deep breath and got up from her chair.

"Booth... Seeley... There's something I wanted to tell you tonight, but maybe I shouldn't wait anymore. I don't want to wait anymore."

His heart clenched briefly at the sound of his first name in her sweet voice, and secret joy vibrated through his body.

"Yeah?"

She approached him slowly, a sensual sway in her hips, and her heavy breasts threatened to burst the tight fabric of her blouse.

"I know that this is probably a bad timing with Hannah expecting your child and everything, but... I need to tell you that I love you."

Booth stood very still, but a colony of angels fluttered through his soul, as his biggest dream came finally true.

"Oh Bones... Tempe... I love you, too. So much."

Tears glistened in her pale blue eyes, and then he opened his arms for her and she stepped straight into them. His mouth found hers in the sweetest kiss ever, but the moment her silken lips parted, the moment his tongue touched hers, instinct and passion took over.

Temperance squirmed in his arms, pressing herself harder against the growing bulge in his pants.

"Oh Seeley," she sighed, and wetness was pooling between her legs.

He knew that he needed to have her, right here right now. He could impossibly wait any longer or he would wet himself like an inexperienced teenage boy.

His hand fisted in her black hair, as he pushed her backwards until they reached her desk, and with one swift move she was seated on it, and he stepped between her spread legs. Her tight skirt had ridden up, and his mouth watered at the sight of milky-white thighs exposed for him.

While he was marveling at her beauty, Temperance lost no time to undo the cocky belt buckle and his zipper. Her tiny hand dove in his pants, and then the breath whooshed out of her lungs at the sheer size of his penis. He was so hard, so hot, and for a brief moment she wondered if she would be able to accommodate his size.

He groaned and pushed into her talented hand.

"Oh Temperance, yes, Baby, that's good."

"You like that?" she asked on an insecure whisper, and he pulled her even closer.

"Don't stop, my love."

She was already naked in front of him, and his own palm slid up her thigh to meet the soft curve of her valley of joy. Two of his fingers dipped into her moist heat, and her tight vagina clenched around him.

Twin moans filled the air of her office.

"Seeley, I want you now. Make love to me."

"Oh yes."

He entered her in one swift move, and she gasped at the size of his cock thrusting into her. It hurt a little bit, but it was so good. Grabbing her thigh, Booth hooked it over his shoulder to deepen his strokes, and she caressed his earlobe with her toes.

The musky smell of sex filled the air, interrupted by grunts and moans, but even though their coupling was frantic and hard, there was also a gentleness woven in it.

'This is making love,' Temperance thought, as he lowered his head to capture her nipple with his lips, all the while thrusting into her.

Her ankles were crossed behind his neck, and they provided a picture of pure beauty and love.

Then his breath pattern changed, and his dark chocolate eyes bore into her pale blue ones, as his orgasm hit him with full force. He trembled, as he emptied himself into her, and she wrapped her arms around him to steady him, not even caring that she hadn't come herself.

Because... love... it wasn't selfish.

She could feel his penis softening inside of her, and he slipped out of her with a content sigh, kissing her lips with the gentleness of a lover.

"That was wonderful, Tempe."

Booth felt a little bit guilty for coming so early, but in her gaze he could see that it was okay.

"I love you, Booth."

A sigh left her lips, and her center was throbbing painfully, as Brennan awoke with a jolt. Her head was lying on her desk, crumbled papers underneath her flushed cheek.

What a dream!

Her skin was tingling as if he had really been with her, as if he had already loved her.

Bones shook her head to control the heat her dream had created and cast a glance at her watch.

1 pm.

Tonight was the night...

To be continued...

_**If you don't review, somewhere a unicorn dies.**_


	2. We're gonna celebrate all thru the night

**I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
>Wanna make love to ya baby<strong>

by JMHaughey

Tonight was the night. . .

Tempe barely made it through the next 5 hours. The caseload was slow so she really didn't have much paperwork. She figured she could just work on her novel. Since, she has so much angst and steam to blow off, she would do that. Usually, she never wants to leave the lab. She spends time in Limbo. But tonight Seeley and her are going to dinner.

She brought in a low-cut black dress. The dress hugged her curves and accented parts of her body she wanted him to take notice of. Tempe wanted to make sure Booth could see some of her apricot skin. She hoped they wouldn't make through dinner and would have to leave. She went ahead and booked a hotel room. Seeley and Hannah were still living together, but that doesn't matter. Bones and Booth belong together.

She went to change for the big dinner. She didn't care if they went to Wong Foo's or Founding Fathers. But she knew Booth would take her somewhere upscale, fancy and completely expensive.

She did a once over, he won't be keeping hands off her for long. 'You look good, Temperance' she thought to herself.

-BONES-

Booth picked her up at the lab. No one seemed to notice her leaving. Most of the team had already left for the day.

They get to the restaurant. They don't look at the menus. Booth's chocolate brown eyes gazing adoringly into the eyes of Temperance bright blues. Brennan could feel a warm tingling sensation against her lavendar lace underoos.

Bones speaks softly but quiet. 'Ravish me, Seeley. . .'

Booth face turns a shade of red she hasn't seen before.'I want to break the laws of physics. I want to occupy the same space you do, Tempe. I always have. I always will.'

Booth puts the menu down grabs Bones hand. 'What are we waiting for!'

That was all that needed to be said. Off they went.

-BONES-

"Booth. ." She says, "Take us to The Ritz-Carlton." She raised her hand and waved a plastic card. A key.  
>"Yes ma'am." He sped.<br>Brennan wanted this to be a night to remember. It would have been just as easy to bring Booth back to her place. After all, they have shared meals, hugs, talks and everything else there. But tonight was athe night. Tonight, she was giving up her most precious asset, her carnal treasure to a man she had loved for seven years.  
>She wanted everything to be perfect. She rented a suite. Since she already had to key they didn't have to waste time checking in. Tempe and Booth hurriedly got to the elevator. They could hardly keep there hands to themselves.<br>"No, Booth. Not yet. Right now, you can look but you can't touch."  
>"I wanted to touch you since they day I met you. I can wait an elevator ride. For you." He smirks.<br>Brennan fumbles with the key. "Just breathe." She thinks to herself. "It's Booth."  
>They step in the room. They are closer to being one. They waste no time getting to bedroom.<br>Clothes strewn about the route from the door to the bedroom. Her black dress. His shirt. Her lingerie. His pants, belt still attached. Her shoes. His socks.  
>"Tempe," A naked Booth cups Brenns' face, "Oh! My god. .My god, you're so beautiful."<br>She reaches down and grabs Booths solid, sturdy member. "For me." She licks her lips. She playfully pushes Booth down on the creamy ecru 1000 thread count sheets. "Tell me what you want."  
>"You. All I want is you." Booth whispers breathlessly as he pulls Bren down on top of him. He hands sensually move up and down her body. Making sure he can touch every part of her. He wants to feel what he's dreamed about for so long.<br>She says nothing. She pushes away. Her handd glide across his perfectly toned abdominal muscles. Brennan moved her head down his body. Kissing his peach-tinted skin. Still clutching his penis in her hand. Mouth meeting the tip of his rod. "Whoa, Bones." He exclaims. She just continues until he ejaculated his god-like juices in her mouth.  
>She can feel that hot, tingling sensation in her nether-regions. Booth instinctually knows she needs loving too. "How much do you love me, Booth?"<br>"More than you'll ever know, baby. Do you want me to prove it to you?"

Tonight was the night. . . two became one.

To be continued...

_We won't post the next chapter until we get 20 reviews for this one._


	3. I submit to your demands

**Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be **

by some1tookmyname

When she woke up the next morning, Bones was so happy she felt like singing. Her partner was asleep next to her, naked, and they had spent most of the night proving how much they loved each other.

But then she felt a sadness in her heart. A fear was taking ahold. Maybe they shouldn't have done what they did. After all, he still had to break up with Hannah and ask her to move out. Maybe they should have waited until he had done that first.

Booth woke up and he could see that she was thinking. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I feel guilty. What we did last night…it was beautiful and it made me unimpervious. But I feel really bad for Hannah. I shouldn't have booked this room. I made you cheat on her."

"I can't help who I love, Temperance, and Hannah will understand that."

"Do you really think that" Bones asks him.

"Yes, I do. I tell you what. Let's spend today together. No work, no cases. I will call Hannah and I will tell her that she needs to move out. She won't be sad. She says she never wants to get married and I do, so she won't be surprised when I break up with her."

"I will take a shower while you call Hannah and then I will call Cam and tell her I am taking the day off."

So Bones got in the shower and Booth dialed Hannah.

"Seeley, where were you last night" Hannah asks him. "I was very worried."

"I'm sorry Hannah, but I found something last night that I have been looking for for a long long time and I think it you really think about it you will not be surprised."

Hannah is quiet on her end of the phone for a long time and then she said "You were with Temperance?"

"Yes. Hannah I love her. You and me have had a really great time these months, but I want to get married and you don't and I think we both knew it wasn't going to work out in the long run because the truth is that my heart belongs to Bones and I think you knew that all along, didn't you?"

"Yes I did know it. I just thought you liked blonde, smart women and that's what I am. I thought I would be enough for you. I can see now that I was wrong. I will move my things out of your apartment. I hope you guys are very happy together."

"Thank you for understanding, Hannah. I just really love her."

"I know you do. I will be out of here by tonight."

"Thank you." Booth hung up the phone just and Bones emerges form the bathroom in a towel and Booth thinks she is beautiful and defiantly wants to rip the towel off and prove his love to her again, but she interrupts his thoughts.

"The shower is all yours. I'm going to call Cam now. What are we going to do today?"

"We are going to go have a picnic in the park and maybe we could go see Parker play baseball. He will be so excited that we are together now."

"What did Hannah say?"

"She understands. She is happy for us."

"That's great!"

"Do you feel less guilty now, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Seeley. I feel so much better. You and I were meant to be together. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see that. Can you forgive me for making you wait all this time?"

Booth stood up and kissed her. It was long and slow and she could feel him tattooing his love on her lips.

"I don't have to forgive you, Tempe." He said as he swept her into his arms. "I'm just glad we have figured it out. This is our beginning. This is the start of forever."

"I never used to believe in forever, but you are showing me I can believe it. Because I believe in you."

"Call Cam. I already texted Hacker that I will not be working today." He smiled at her and she felt so lucky to be with him. "I told him I'm spending the day with my girl."

Brennan watched as Booth stepped into the shower. She could not help admiring his structure. He really was a god among men, she thought.

She dials the phone. "Hi Camille. This is Temperance. I won't be coming to the lab today. I have decided to take the day off."

"The day off?" Cam was surprised.

"Yes. I am learning that some things are more important than work."

"Well good for you, Dr. B. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you." As Brennan hung up she selected her outfit from her suitcase. She decided on petal pushers, a light lime green blouse and some cute flip flops. Casual but chic, she was ready to begin her day with her man. The thought sent a shiver of excitement down her spine.

Once Booth was dressed and ready they went out and bought some sandwiches for their picnic and some bottled water. They got their car back from the restaurant and Booth had a blanket in the back, so they went straight to the park. Booth spread out the blanket and Bones set out the food.

"Seely?" asked Temperance, munching on her roast beef sandwich. "I was thinking…"

"About what, Sweetheart?"

"Perhaps we should live together."

Booth was very surprised. "You really want to, Bones?"

She nods. "Yes. We have let too much time slip by us. I feel like we wasted so much. Let's never waste anymore."

He kissed her then and if they hadn't been in a park with children around it would have gone much further.

"I love you." He told her.

"Oh, Seeley. I love you, too."

"I will never get tired of hearing that."

"And I will always remember to tell you it."

They finished their picnic and then Booth stood up and held his hand out to help her up. They folded up the blanket and held hands on the way to the car.

"Do you think Parker will be happy?"

"Yes. He loves you. He thinks you are great. He will be very happy."

"I am nervous to tell him. What if he is sad about Hannah?"

"You leave Parker to me." answers Booth. "I think he will be so happy. Their will be no way he'd pick Hannah instead of you and even if he did, I chose you and that is all that matters."

"I'm such a lucky girl."

"And I am a lucky man." He helped Bones into the car. And then he thought of something. Something special that he knew would make his Tempe so happy.

He opened her door again. "Hey, Baby?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to drive?"

To be continued…

_**I was very self-conscious about this one, but my muse-y just told me I had to do it like that. Let me know, what you think. PLEASE! I'm begging you! No reviews mean I will die!**_


	4. I made plans to be with you

**Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on  
>'cause tonight is the night when 2 become 1<strong>

by Laffers18

Brennan grinned ear to ear as the love of her life walked back to the car (that she was driving!) his hand firmly clasped around the hand of his wonderful little boy. They had decided together that Booth should talk to Parker all on his own so he could explain things so that he understood and would be happy. From the look of the smiling little boy Booth had done a very good job of explaining and she could see he was almost vibrating with a childlike excitement.

"DR BONES!" Parker yelled as soon as he saw her sat waiting in the car, pulling on his dads hand as he tried to reach her really really quickly. "Is it true that you and my dad are a proper couple couple now. Is it? Is it?"

His excitement made Bone's heart almost explode with happiness.

"Yes Parker" she said as she ruffled his hair. "I'm glad this makes you happy."

"I am SO happy Bones. I've always liked you the mostest out of everybody!" He grinned at her.

"Even Hannah?" Bones couldn't help ask as she really wanted to know if he had lived Hannah as much as he loved her.

"Specially Hannah! I didn't like her Bones, not really. I was just nice coz dad told me to."

"Alright there Parker." Booth said with a massive grin on his face. "Don't talk her out just yet, there is a lot of time for that later." He looked at Bones, his gaze softening and his eye running over her beautiful form as he spoke to her. "It turns out that Parkers baseball game has been cancelled so we can do something instead. Something fun as a family together."

Boness smile widened at the use of the word family, and she leaned over to kiss her man in thanks.

"I think that that sound like a really nice idea Booth. Where should we go."

"Parker, do you want to decide?"

"Yes yes yes!" he jumpes up and down in his seat in excitement. "The zoo! I wanna go to the zoo!"

"The zoo it is kiddo." Booth says, closing the car door and turning to Brennan.

They share a loving smile, sharing all the love and adoration and lust they feel for each other all the time in that one look.

"Buckle up Parker!" Brennan said with a glance in mirror to check he did as she told him to. "Zoo here we come!"

Three hours later Bones and Parker sat on a bench, both tired from the day out as Seeley went and got them some ice cream. Parker was watching two little girls playing in the playground across from him, as Bones watched him with a very loving look on her face. He was such a lovely and well behaved child, and it made her long to have one of her own.

"Here you go, ice cream for my two favourite people in the world."

Booth smiled as he handed the two of them their snack, chocolate for Parker and mint chocolate chip for Bones. Booth settled down next to Bones, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her into his side as he started in eat his own vanilla ice cream.

They sat in a silence for a moment or two, Booth and Bones happy to just snuggle with one another as they ate their ice cream.

"Dad? Dad?"

Booth looked at Parker.

"Can I go and play?" He pointed at the park where the two girls were still playing.

"Sure you can bub. We haven't got long though, have to be back home soon."

"OK dad, thanks!"

The duo watched as he runned off, immediately going to the two girls and making friends.

"He's just like you Seeley, able to win over any woman in no time at all."

"Yeah he is. I've never been so proud!" Booth laughed, looking at his Tempe with an admiring gaze. "Hopefully he'll have as good taste in women as me too!"

"We can only hope." Bones agrees. "Booth" she says a few minutes later. "When are we going to tell everyone else about our new found relationship."

"I don't know Temperance. When do you want to?"

"As soon as possible I think. I know you and Hannah have only just broken up but…"

"Nah, that don't matter baby." He cut in over her. "They've been expecting this for a while so tonight will be fine. And by tonight Hannah will be all moved out so it's even better. Maybe we should meet at the Founding Fathers?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect."

The two lovers then lose themselves in each others gazes and they lean forward, lips meeting in the most sweetest, loving kiss either had ever experienced. Loving each other as they do it didn't take long for things to get out of hand, and Booth made him self pull back even though he didn't want too.

"We should get Parker home otherwise Rebecca will have a fit."

"I agree, that would not be good."

They both glance over and Parker, who was holding court with the two girls still.

"Are you gonna get him, or should I?"

Four hours later, after having dropped Parker off and then spending another 2 hours breaking the laws of physics with one another, Bones sat at a table in the founding fathers waiting for Booth to bring her back her drink.

Angela, Jack, Cam and Sweets were all arriving in any minute, and they still hadn't decided how to tell them about their new relationship. Both of them had agreed that they wouldn't be surprised, but they didn't want to totally shock their friends either. I mean, Sweets could collapse from the shock of it all and they really didn't want to have to make a trip to the hospital tonight, they had much more fun and exciting ways to spend their evening.

"Here you go honey."

She smiled up at her man as he placed her drink in front of her, before he then sat next to her. She leant over to him, giving him a loving kiss in thanks for the drink.

"OH MY GOD…SWEETIE?"

The two partners in work and now in life drew back from other, there eyes widening comically at the sound of Bones's best friends squeal of delight. They turned to find Angela, Cam, Jack AND Sweets staring at them slackjawed.

"When…what…how….huh…" Sweets stammered, his face reddening as he tried to understand the scene he'd just witnessed.

"Me and Tempe slept together last night. I broke up with Hannah this morning. She's moving out tonight and now me and Temperance are together for real." Booth ticked each thing off on his fingers.

"Right." Sweets said slowly before sitting down on a spare seat. "I need a drink."

"I am SO happy for both of you." Angela said loudly, her excitement paltable. Jack and Cam nodded in agreement, smiling widely themselves. "Now, bear with me studly, I need to borrow the love of your life for one moment."

Angela pulled Bones away from the group, grinning madly as she did it.

"So sweetie, are you happy? Really really happy?"

"I am Ange. Incadescently happy.

"And everything else is great right? I mean, it's you and Booth it must be great."

Brennan smiled beautifully, the smile lighting up her face spectacularly.

"It is Ange. Everything is…perfect. It's as perfect as perfect can possibly be."

Angela sighed happily.

"Perfect."

The End.

_**Thanks so much for all your reviews. We could totally feel your love and will quit our daytime jobs/abandon the kids to pursue careers as novelists :-)**_


	5. Damn it feels good to be a gangsta

**PART DEUX **

**The Bun in the Oven**

**by JMHaughey**

So it has been 7 weeks of uninterrupted bed-shaking love making between Bones and Seeley. They were soaking up every detail of each other's bodies. It was only a matter of time that Tempe pulled Booth aside one night before bed to talk.

"My love, I have some news to share with you!"

"What is it? Aren't you feeling well, Temperance?"

"Right now, yes, but in the coming months things may be different. I'm carrying our progeny."

Booth leaned over and lifted his baby mama in his arms and twirled her around. It was like Christmas morning. He was so excited. And he sensed she was too. "We're going to have a baby. This is excellent. I can't wait to tell Park."

"Ange will be very happy about this. Stacko will a playmate close in age."

"Don't forget Hannah is going to pop anyday so we have another one, too"

"Ohh yes, has she called you yet? She still just waiting? "

"Tomorrow they may induce her. We just have to patient. Our extended family just keeps getting bigger"

"Indeed." Bones says as she pulls Seeley in for a kiss. Tongues lashing. They can't keep there hands off each other. To the bedroom they go.

- - BONES - -

Tempe wanted to scream from the rooftops. She couldn't believe she was carry Booth's baby. She knew wanted a child. She thought back to when she asked Seeley for his god-juices for insemination. Tempe knew if anyone was going to father her offspring. The amazing, sturdy, square jawed Seeley Joseph Booth would be it.

Bones was glowing when she walked into the Jeffersonian, being Tempe's best friend, Ange knew something was different.

"Bren, Sweetie, you're glowing"

"What? People do not glow. I'm merely excited about something. Be at Founding Father's tonight."

Ange donned her big-ass grin. "I'll tell Hodgie and Cam. We can get a sitter for Stacko."

"Great." Brenn said as she headed to her office.

- - BONES - -

Brennan turns on her computer, checks her email and does some research about child-rearing. Though she quite confident about it, it doesn't hurt to read and learn whatever she can about carry a fetus.

Booth walks in. "Hey, baby. . . slow here too?" He walks to her chair and gives her a big kiss.

"You shouldn't do that, you know. . . Yes, I'm working on my book. I told Ange we'd all meet at Founding Father's tonight. I didn't tell her why? It'll be a fun reveal, don'tcha think?"

"What kiss you? Why now?. . . I've been thinking of some names for the baby."

"Exactly, I must be more in tune with hormones because I want you here and now. I wanted you when I saw you walk across to the door."

"Oohhh, really? I could get used to this. We can still have intercourse."

"I know. Later. Right now, tell me the names you thinking. I have some names too."

"If it's a boy, I like Bobby Clarke. He was a captain for the Flyers, brought them to 2 Stanley Cups in 1973–74 and 1974–75, and is the only player to have scored over 1,000 points for the Flyers and he won the Hart Trophy 3 times, MVP baby. Whatcha think?"

"I knew it would be sports related. Bobby Clarke Booth. I think it's nice if you get to pick the boy's name. I have a girl's name, I like. Good deal, then."

"I knew'd you like it. What's your name?"

"Diana Cocofu."

"Cocofu? Really? Sounds like she named after cocoa puffs or tofu."

"Well, I can tell you that's not it. When I was assisting in Egypt in grad school, I made a discovery. Cocofu was a daughter of Nefertiti and Amenhotep. It was known they only had 6 daughters. But we discovered she'd given birth an additional time. Cocofu did not survive for very long. But being the seventh daughter, Cocofu was revered. Not a lot what written about her. So, I was lucky enough to be the one who found her. The Egyptians were very pleased with the discovery. More history for them."

"Wow! Bones, that's incredible. You never said anything to me about it."

"I didn't think it would interest you."

"You interest me. Everything about you." Booth purrs.

"Oh, and Diana is Wonder Woman's given name. Princess of the Amazons, the all-female warriors."

"Diana Cocofu. I love it." Booth gives her a kiss. "Let's go visit the Egyptian storage. I want to learn all I can about this Cocofu, especially if my daughter carries such a strong name. Two actually." He grabbed her hand and lead the way.

_**Remember I have puppies, review and nothing will happen. Don't, and well you can make your own conclusions. **_


End file.
